


Potions and Panic

by HecatesKiss



Series: Sanguis Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottoming from the Top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an explosion rocks Hogwarts, Harry can only think of one thing... getting to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions and Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful and amazing vernie_klein! 
> 
> Warnings: Not Safe For Work Material. Mild Bloodplay.  
> Hey, remember, Harry's a vampire! It had to happen eventually!

The explosion rattled the windows, even on the third floor. Harry’s head came up and he stopped mid word. His students blinked and several shifted in their seats. A couple flinched as he drew in a slow breath.

Holly and phoenix feather flicked towards the board. “There is your assignment. Class dismissed.”

The smart students -- mostly Slytherins -- remained in their seats as their professor bolted from the room. The ‘Puffs seemed rather confused, yet none of them had gotten between their Professor and the door.

“But… we still have twenty more minutes?”

“Barnes? Use your head. That explosion most likely came from the Potions Classroom.” Tasha Becker muttered.

“Oh.” Max Barnes said, dark eyes widening as he fiddled with his yellow and black tie.

“Precisely. Professor Potter is going to be worried about _our_ Head of House.” Rachel Jackson said, capping her inkwell before she traded a glance with Tasha.

“I think we should _all_ be worried right now.” Malcolm Tuvane murmured as he shoved his books into his bag.

“It rattled the tower, big deal.” One Slytherin muttered, shrugging slightly as he handed his ‘Puff desk partner the quill she had dropped.

“Parks! Think man, if Potter’s Primary is hurt or worse…” Jackson trailed off even as she spun to face the other Slytherin. The young man froze.

“The last thing _any_ of us need is a grieving, starving vampire.” Tuvane responded. Slytherins traded wary looks, as the situation cemented itself for them.

“Good riddance.” Rich Leeland, Hufflepuff muttered. The rest of the Hufflepuff sixth years drew in horrified breaths. “Oh come _on_! Snape’s been hell to deal with for years!”

“Doesn’t mean I want the Man-Who-Killed-That-Wanker an unresponsive ball. And he would. I saw him right after the Battle of the Ministry. Practically unresponsive. It was eerie. He was human then, too.” Jackson frowned and shook her head. “Think about it. Professor Snape isn’t _just_ a meal ticket to Professor Potter. They are Primary and Vampire, sure… but do you have _any_ clue how often Professor Potter is in our Commons? He’s constantly with the Potions Master. That’s not just a feeding relationship.” 

“Jackson’s right. I’ve caught them kissing in the halls in the past.” Terri Brooks, sixth year Hufflepuff Prefect responded with a faint smile. Jackson arched an eyebrow.

“They don’t do that around us.”

Terri grinned. “Probably not. They kissed briefly and split up on patrols. Your Head is one scary son of a bitch billowing out of nowhere on unsuspecting students.”

Various Slytherins nodded, glimmers of pride flickering through their gazes. They traded looks with one another and rose as a single group.

“The best we can do for both Professors is keep those curious away. Brooks? Get your House back to their Commons, leave keeping everyone away from Potter to us.” Becker ordered, silver Prefect badge gleaming at her throat. She waited only long enough for Brooks to nod her assent before the Slytherins swept out as a single entity.

The ‘Puffs all turned towards Richland with a glare. The boy paled and swallowed hard.

* * *   
Harry flew through corridors and dove into dark passageways -- putting every bit of his knowledge of the school to use as he ran towards his lover.

“Move!” Harry barked and a startled student pressed himself to the wall as Harry nearly blurred by in a flurry of robe.He bolted down stairs, feet nearly tripping on one of the uneven steps a third of the way down. He barely registered empty space as he launched himself off one of the fixed landings and fell through clear air, hitting the next landing in a crouch before shoving himself upright and running once more. 

Flinging open the classroom door, he swept into smoke. He coughed once and murmured the ventilation charm. The smoke cleared quickly.

“Do me a favor, everyone into the corridor, now.” Harry commanded. The children obeyed immediately. Most were shaking in fright and he could smell blood in the air.

One of the Slytherin third years paused in the doorway. “He threw himself over Davis right before the explosion.”

Harry managed to nod and flicked his patronus into being. He send it to the Headmistress with a short message. “Explosion. Potions classroom.”

The student stepped out of the room with a nod to her Professor. Harry turned his attention to the pile of rubble. 

“Professor!” The voice jarred him and Harry spun, lips peeling back in a snarl. The blond seventh year Slytherin flung his hands up in a warding gesture and took a step back from the doorway and the vampire that stood there.

“Mr. Marshall. Check the students, send a patronus to Madam Pomfrey. Now!”

Marshall nodded and flicked his wand to hand. The incantation slipped past his lips and a silvery version of Harry’s Primary appeared from his wand and took off towards the hospital wing. Harry blinked in shock but then shook his head, it wasn’t the first time a student had a human seeming patronus. Harry nodded and spun back to the mess of fouled potions, bits of desks and stools, shards of cauldrons and chunks of stone. He started digging by hand.

Harry was grimly silent as he moved large chunks of jagged stone from his path. He tossed the chunks into the clearer space on his left and hitched in a breath as the scent of his Primary’s blood became stronger. Fishing out a scrap of black cloth, bone and blood from the tangled mess had his breathing coming in shallow gasps and he couldn’t choke back a pained whimper. He forced himself to keep digging at a methodical pace, ignoring the sting of cuts that healed over quickly as he grabbed ragged metal and sharp stone and flung it aside.

More bone fragments were uncovered, but they weren’t dotted with blood. It was then that he remembered the great dragon skeleton that had hung in the room, He heaved a sigh and blinked as he encountered more black cloth and the tacky feel of blood under his fingers. The cloth moved and then small fingers gripped his hand.

“Profes’r? Sombody’s here. Jus’ keep breathing.” 

“He’s breathing then, Mr. Davis?” Harry asked, giving the fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“Yep. He’s squashin’ me too.” The third year squeaked.

“Well it looks like the ceiling came down, and lucky for you both, I hear two heartbeats.” 

“Being ‘pire must be… useful, huh?” Davis gasped.

“Sometimes.” Harry managed, gut knotting as he shifted more and more debris off, the scent of his lover’s blood became even stronger. The man was bleeding profusely, and it worried Harry.

Harry sighed as the last chunk of a potion’s table came away. Harry murmured a quick _Imobilus_ and then levitated Severus into a clear space, being extremely careful to not jar the injured man. He then did the same for the third year.

“What hurts?” Harry asked as he shot basic scans over the third year and his lover. His eyes snapped between the two parchments.

“Ears ringin’. Sorry, Profes’r. It said fluxweed. I added fluxseed!” Davis started to sob, eyes fixed on his too still Head of House.

Harry grimaced. He’d actually been paying attention at dinner last night, so he knew what the planned potion for the class had been. 

“Well, I will let your Head of House decide your fate, once he’s up to it.” Harry blew out a relieved breath when he realized Davis didn’t have any spinal injuries, nothing worse than a sprain and a few scrapes.

“Marshal!!” Harry called. The Seventh Year appeared at once at the door. “Pick up Davis. I need room to work, Severus has some pretty serious injuries.”

The man nodded and scooped up the third year with gentle hands and stepped out of the room without waiting for further instructions. Harry stopped him at the threshold by speaking.

“My personal thanks to you and to the House.” Marshal nodded once and carried the third year into the corridor, leaving Harry alone with his injured Primary.

He immediately focused on what he could see. Shards of metal, glass, stone, wood and bone littered his lover’s body. He knew not to try and pull anything loose. Anything could be keeping Severus from bleeding out.

The scent and taste of catnip invaded his throat and nose moments later. Harry growled and looked over his shoulder. Minerva stood in the doorway. Harry snarled. Minerva took a step forward. A hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Don’t. Just don’t, Headmistress. Professor Potter is running on instinct right now. Professor Snape is unconcious. Everything in him is telling him he has to protect Severus from threats.”

“And I was his Head of House.” Minerva responded, even as she watched one of her Professors shield another from her with his body.

“You are older, and can potentially take his Primary away from him. You wouldn’t do it to hurt Severus, ma’am, but right now, Professor Potter isn’t thinking. He’s reacting. His bond with Severus is probably also not there on Professor Snape’s end, and that will freak Harry out more than anything.” Marshall explained quickly.

“Mr. Marshall, why do you flip between professor Potter’s name and his title?”

“He is often in our Commons, ma’am. He typically sits on Professor Snape’s right and we can approach him for homework help most nights. We also have leave, in the Commons to call the professors by their first names.”

“I see.” Harry flinched at the tone of voice and bared his fangs.

“I sent a patronus to the medi-witch. She’s probably the only one, aside from a Slytherin, that Harry will let near him right now.”

“Why?”

Marshall sighed in aggravation. “Professor Snape taught us how to interact with Harry when he’s closer to vampire than wizard. No quick movements, be respectful, do what he tells you, when he tells you. Don’t meet his gaze, it will challenge him. I think it is also a feeding day. That pushes him closer to feral.”

“And with Severus injured…” Minerva murmured, grimacing. The Seventh Year just nodded and drew her back from the room. Harry dropped a hand to Severus’ gritty hair and then absently licked the blood from his fingers, ignoring the taste of potions and dirt. He spat to the side. That wasn’t his Primary’s blood.

“Marshall? Check Davis for blood!”  
“Yes, sir!” Marshall called back. 

Harry murmured softly to his unconscious lover, fingers carding through his hair, the touches assuring him that his skull was in one piece, even with a large goose-egg near one ear to explain his unconscious state. He had feared the worst when he found a chunk of bone and cloth soaked in blood.

Harry looked up when Minerva stepped into the doorway but stopped there. “Mr. Davis had a rather nasty gash on his shoulder, Harry. It’s been healed. Good call.”

“Not all the blood was Sev’s.” Harry responded. He sighed when Poppy shouldered Minerva aside without a word and went to Severus. Harry forced himself to take a step back to allow her to work.

“Harry?” Poppy demanded, voice sharp.

“Heart rate is slower than resting. He’s bleeding from too many points. Broken bones. I didn’t remove any of the shrapnel. I can’t tell how much blood he’s lost, but I can smell a lot of it. Head wound knocked him out.”

“How did you move him? Spinal injuries?”

“ _Imobilus_ and a levitation charm. No spinal injuries came up when I scanned him. I have not changed his position at all. Davis was under him when the ceiling fell.”

“Good. That will have kept him in the exact same position as when he fell. You’ll be accompanying him.” The last bit was not a suggestion and Harry nodded.

Harry walked beside the stretcher, gaze fixed on the rise and fall of his lover’s back. Each breath that Severus drew allowed Harry to take one as well.

* * *   
Poppy ignored the way Harry snarled every time a stair moved or growled when a student drifted a little too close. The Slytherins grabbed other houses members and pressed them to the walls, every eye on the floor.

Harry ignored most of it, the bulk of his attention on Severus. He sighed in relief once they were in the Infirmary. He spelled off his robes and took the chair next to the bed Severus was gently placed in.

“We are going to have some problems. I’m going to have to hurt him to help him. You will be defensive, you can’t help it with your nature, Harry. What might help?” Poppy asked.

“Can I lie next to him?” Harry asked, green eyes worried. Poppy nodded and Harry slipped off his shoes, spelled a cleaning charm over his clothing and flesh and then slid onto the bed. He snarled when Severus’ shirt vanished and he pulled the sheet over his Primary’s hips as he realized all of the man’s clothing had vanished..

“Did you get all the bits?”

“Anything cloth came away with that spell. Now, he has broken ribs on his left side. I need you to hold him still while I get all of the embedded bits in his back, hips and legs. He also broke his left leg. It’s a crush injury, so we need to keep him still.”

Harry nodded his understanding and scooted closer to his Primary, wrapping a strong arm around the man. He nodded and Poppy slowly started teasing bits of bone, metal and stone from his lover’s flesh.

Small whimpers and groans worked their way from Severus’ lips. Harry growled with each noise and glared at the mediwitch. He hissed when Severus jerked in pain and Poppy merely glared in return.

“Control it, Mr.Potter. I am not deliberately hurting him. Some of these puncture wounds are deep. One of the wooden shards from a table punctured a lung. I need to remove it, and move him onto his front.”

Harry bared his fangs. Poppy merely huffed and slowly started to turn Severus. The snarl had her pausing and giving the vampire a wary glance.

“If you cannot control yourself, I will throw you out.”

“I will kill you before I let myself be separated from him.” Harry spat in return, eyes gleaming and fixed on the mediwitch.

“Harry…” Poppy began. He shook his head and snarled. The floo flaring green distracted both of them for a moment. Harry was out of the bed and standing at the foot, facing the flames as Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward and immediately bowed her head.

“How is he, Mr. Potter?” Narcissa asked, not meeting his eyes, and looking past him towards where Severus lay on the bed.

“Prognosis is good. I’m just digging bits out of his skin. Why are you here, Mrs. Malfoy?”

“The Headmistress contacted me. I know you need to feed, Harry. And Severus is too injured to provide for you.”

Harry flashed his fangs at the last bit. Narcissa merely lifted her chin. “I am willing to provide for you.”

“Very well. Orion, correct?”

“Yes.” Narcissa agreed before she called in a Malfoy Goblet and a potions knife. Harry murmured the healing spell and passed a vial of replenishing potion. A house elf popped in with a cup of tea for her.

Harry drank quickly, licking his lips between drinks, attention focused behind him, on Severus. He hissed into his blood as he heard the man make a pained noise.

“She’s not trying to hurt him, you know that, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa murmured. Harry merely glared and growled before taking another mouthful of blood.

“Everything in me is screaming to shove her away and --” Harry shut his mouth abruptly and blushed.

“I’ve read up” Poppy commented even as she slowly shifted her wand to the left and Severus groaned again. “I’m certain the urge to lick his wounds closed is pure predatory instinct. Nothing to be ashamed of. Especially not with your Primary.”

“But --”

“Harry? You are going to be a nervous wreck until he is awake again. You can’t help it. Now if you are done with your meal, get back over here. I need you to hold him still. If he moves while I’m extracting this, it would do more damage.” 

Harry slipped onto the bed and used his strength to ease under his unconscious lover and then wrapped his arms around the older man. Narcissa smiled slightly and slipped back through the floo, leaving the vampire and mediwitch to their task.

The whimpers were faint, face pressed against his neck. Harry continued to hold the man after that sliver was free and Poppy was muttering healing charms.

“Vanishing the bones and pouring skelegro down his throat is going to be a bit trickier.”

Harry grimaced. He was barely refraining from attacking the mediwitch at the moment. “Can you work with me in the bed?”

“Yes.”

“All right. Him regrowing bones is too dangerous for both of us. That level of pain will push everything I am to defend. It’s too dangerous for me to be awake while that kind of healing is going on.”

“Awake?”

“Severus has a ring of Hypnos. If I use that, I will be in a charmed sleep. However, we’ve found that if you remove me from Severus I will wake. If you put it on me and he’s next to me in bed, only his death or him leaving the bed or removing the ring himself will wake me.”

“If something goes wrong, I will wake you so you can say goodbye.” Poppy said. Harry grimaced and nodded and then called for Severus’ House Elf.

The elf appeared with a blue pouch. Harry shifted to the side and wrapped an arm around his lover. He banished his shirt with a word before he opened the pouch. The ring gleamed a gold on the bed. Poppy picked it up and smiled slightly.

“Sleep well.” The ring slipped onto his right index finger and Harry felt the darkness suck him down into nothingness. 

* * *   
Severus shifted and swallowed back a groan as his eyes flickered open. He blinked and automatically tightened his fingers with those of his lover’s. The unrelenting _white_ of the rooms told him exactly where he was. He just wondered why his lover was resting next to him.

Severus shifted and various aches made themselves known. He hissed in a breath and a chair creaked as the person sitting at his back moved.

“Welcome back, Severus. You had the Headmistress worried.”

“Lupin?” Severus croaked and then grimaced. His throat was drier than a bone.

“You’ve been unconscious for nearly five days. All of your students are fine. Harry hasn’t left your side. He was first on the scene. He even beat Minerva to you.” The werewolf said as he came around the bed so that Severus could see him. He blinked when Harry growled. Remus immediately took a step back from the bed even as he plucked a glass of water from the bedside table and circled the bed to stand next to Severus again.

Severus watched Harry settle and frowned as he noticed the ring on his vampire’s right index finger. He allowed the wolf to help him sit up and took a deep drink from the glass pressed to his lips. “Why?”

“Harry’s in a charmed sleep. It was the only way Poppy was going to be able to get the broken bones fixed, the leg that was crushed, and the punctured lung.” 

Severus blinked. He distinctly recalled throwing himself over the top of one of his third years as the cauldron went a violent shade of grey right before exploding.

“Crushed?”

“Part of the ceiling collapsed on top of you and the student. Harry got to you first. He dug you and the student out. According to Matt Marshall, he nearly attacked Minerva. You were in pretty bad shape.”

“Marshall kept her from me?”

“To keep her alive, yes. Harry was not rational.”

“It was a feeding day. Did --”

“Cissa did, and he was charmed right after drinking. I know the ring suspends the wearer in exactly the same state they were in before the ring was put on.”

Severus closed his eyes, relieved. He wouldn’t be dealing with a hungry vampire when he pulled the ring off. He’d just be dealing with a very concerned one. He reached under his pillow and sighed when he found his wand.

“I’ll just leave and let you wake Harry on your own.” Remus said before he slipped from the room. Severus rolled his eyes and cast cleaning charms over himself and his charmed lover.

 

Dropping his wand, he reached over and slid the ring free from Harry’s hand. He dropped it on the bedside table and smirked as Harry blinked awake.

“I am fine. Lupin is keeping Poppy busy.” Severus murmured. He went when gentle hands pulled him into the kiss. Soft and explorative, a gentle meeting of lips. Severus blinked and wondered when his eyes had drifted closed as Harry pulled back.

“I have never been more terrified in my life, Severus. You threw yourself over one of your students.” Severus opened his mouth to protest and Harry laid a finger over his lips and shook his head. “I understand why. The thing that scared me was finding you buried under rubble and smelling your blood.”

“Would you have had me do something else?” Severus asked, dark eyes skimming over Harry’s face. Harry shook his head.

“Davis was upset.”

“As well he should be.” Severus growled. Harry only smiled.

“That’s what he was worried about. I’ll gladly leave his fate to you, love. I wouldn’t interfere.” Harry murmured, green eyes glinting.

“His mistake nearly killed--”

“I know. He does too. I’m just glad it didn’t.” Harry murmured before he pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips.

Severus pulled back breathless. “I have been asleep for five days, as have you. I will call Tilly so she will have a change of clothing for us. Let’s go get actually clean. The charms don’t do near enough, as you yourself once reminded me.” 

Harry nodded and slipped from the bed. Severus followed and took his own shower cubicle, rather than sharing one with Harry, as they wouldn’t keep their hands off each other. Their showers were both quick, just enough to scrub completely clean.

Once they were done, they returned to the infirmary proper. Both men swallowed when a rather irate appearing Poppy Pomfrey glared at them and pointed towards the unoccupied bed.

“I am not in the mood to have every alarm I set over the pair of you go off at once as you both got out of bed! Severus, back into it at once.”

“Madam?” Severus drawled, arching a brow, “I have had worse occur during the Dark Lord’s reign of terror. I am aware you have healed me extensively, and I thank you for it. However, classes have most likely been suspended for almost five days. Two separate core classes.”

“Not entirely, Severus.” Remus said from the doorway. Both men turned toward the werewolf, ignoring the fuming mediwitch

“Explain.”

“I took over Harry’s courses. Draco came in and took yours.”

“And how many cauldrons have exploded?” Severus growled.

“None. Draco said something about a few near misses during lunch. And I found out that Harry has been using a combination of my lesson plans and his own to teach with. I recognized my own handwriting, Harry James.”

Harry merely shrugged. “You were one of the best teachers we had. I’ve got a few of Sev’s lesson plans buried in my own stuff.” 

Severus merely arched an eyebrow. Harry smirked and turned to face his lover.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defences must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo." 

Severus blinked. “You memorized that?”

“I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” Harry responded in turn. Severus shook his head in amusement. He hadn’t realized Harry paid that close of attention to his words.

“Harry always did have a knack for quoting you, Severus. It would have driven Sirius mad if he’d realized it.” Remus said.

“I tend to use your Dark Arts speech starting in fifth year. They’ve heard it from me enough, and they know I mean it.”

“While this is fascinating, Severus should be back in bed.” Poppy growled.

Severus shook his head. Harry merely rolled his eyes. “Madam? If I am going to any bed it will either be my own or my lover’s. I’m not about to crawl back into that white covered atrocity. I spent more than enough time here.”

“I can merely body bind the pair of you and dump you into separate beds.” Poppy threatened. Severus and Harry immediately drew their wands. Remus chuckled.

“She’s serious.” Came from two throats. Remus merely laughed harder.

“If you promise to not do anything too strenuous for the next twenty four hours, the both of you, I will let you out of here. You both need to eat and then get more rest. Slow stretches the pair of you, you’ve both been inactive for nearly a week.”

“Yes Poppy.” Both men chorused. The woman threw up her hands and walked away. Harry and Severus traded a glance and once they were certain the medi-witch was gone they hexed Remus in tandem.

Remus yelped and swore. The pair then turned and stalked out of the room together, robes billowing after them.

* * *  
Severus followed Harry as he headed towards Minerva’s tower and the entrance to his office. They encountered no one, not even the school ghosts. Both men slipped into the room and exchanged relieved looks. They then climbed the stairs that led to Harry’s private quarters.

Two meals were waiting on Harry’s black breakfast table. They both took seats across from one another and smiled. They cut into their steaks and savored their meals, Harry ate less, focusing more on sipping the goblet of wine than finishing off his smaller plate.

Harry smirked when Severus stole a piece of shrimp off his plate and popped it into his mouth with a hum.

When they were finished, Harry slipped into his bath and brushed his teeth the muggle way before he returned to find Severus spread out on his bed, still in his robes and wiggling his toes. The faint scent of his Primary’s blood caught his attention at once and he stalked forward, low growl rumbling in his chest.

Severus smirked and the scent became stronger. Harry pounced, vanishing his clothing in mid-air so that he was stripped of everything when he landed. Severus buried a hand in his hair and dragged him down into the bloody kiss.

Harry lapped at the blood and sucked it from Severus’ tongue when the appendage invaded his mouth. He groaned when Severus closed his mouth to his seeking tongue but sucked again when the blood coated muscle returned.

Harry pulled back from Severus, gasping for breath. His pupils were blown wide, as was Severus’ dark gaze. He blinked when Severus grabbed at bare hip and shoulder and flipped them both, so that Harry was lying under him.

Harry hissed in pleasure when Severus rubbed himself against Harry’s bare hip. Severus lowered his head again and Harry moaned. He licked avidly at the blood that stained his lover’s lips, realizing now that Severus was teasing him.

He pulled back again and placed a careful hand against his lover’s mouth to prevent the next kiss. “Tell me… what your safe word is.”

“Lily.” Severus responded immediately. Harry nodded and then moved his hand. Severus kissed deeply, fingers twining with Harry’s and tugging them above his head.

“Mine.” Severus murmured against Harry’s lips. Harry sighed and squirmed. He licked at the blood when it was offered and groaned when Severus once more rubbed himself slowly against a hip.

"I want you." Harry murmured against thin lips. Severus kissed him and then started to pull back. Harry shook his head and summoned their typical lubricant with a flick of his fingers. Severus released his grip on Harry’s wrists and knelt up.

Severus twirled his wand through a banishing charm, which took care of the entirety of his clothing. He then dropped his wand and reached for the familiar jar. 

Harry gave a little moan as he watched his lover slide two fingers into himself and squirmed. He hissed as the scent of blood registered once more. Severus scrambled a bit awkwardly up Harry’s body and pressed their mouths together. This time he didn't prevent Harry from exploring the inside of his mouth.

Harry found the bite that was still bleeding and licked it closed. He groaned as Severus shifted on top of him and pulled his mouth away to breathe.

"My goddess... please Sev'us." Harry babbled, green eyes blazing with need. Severus smirked and ran a slick hand over his lover’s hard flesh.

Harry watched as Severus lowered himself onto Harry’s aching cock. Both men made approving noises as Severus impaled himself slowly. He let gravity do part of the work and then lifted again. He repeated the motion several times,dropping further with each movement. He grunted with pleasure as he finally managed to open himself completely on his lover’s thick erection. He sat for a moment, allowing internal muscles to clamp and flutter and torment. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he tipped his head back.

"So good." He smirked and shifted as Harry hissed and thrust up, mindlessly chasing the slick heat that was Severus' body.

Harry hissed again, fangs bared as Severus slid down. He took the vampire’s hands as they were offered to brace his weight before he began fucking himself in earnest.

Harry moved just enough, so that he was thrusting up as Severus pressed down on each stroke. He gasped as he rolled his hips, having found exactly the right angle for his pleasure.

"So good... yes... so right." Severus choked out, slamming his body down as the knife edge of release finally scored up his spine and sent his untouched erection spilling across his lover's skin.

Harry growled and bucked into his spasming body, finding his own completion in his lover’s release.

Afterwards, Harry gathered Severus close and nuzzled against sweated skin. Severus made a noise of contentment and Harry sighed. Everything was once again right with his world.

A wave of his hand tugged the blanket up and Harry willingly reached for the twilight of dreams knowing Severus lay beside him healthy and whole.


End file.
